Helpful
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Based on the Justice League (2017) verse. SLASH RATED MATURE Arthur is being helpful toward Barry...


**Author's Note: Set in the Justice League (2017) universe, and could be linked with Not In Kansas anymore, if you wanted. But don't worry if you haven't read that, it'll work as a stand-alone too. Enjoy!**

Barry sprawled on the sofa, watched by Arthur's amused gaze. "Tired?" he asked, his deep voice tinged with his amusement.

The young Speedster groaned. "Between Clark helping me with my running stance – since he can actually _see_ it – Bruce teaching me to fight, keeping up with being The Flash, _and_ the job at the crime lab…yeah, I'm tired."

"And you don't drop some of it because?"

"Because I'm the weak link in the Justice League chain and need all the help I can get?" he replied questioningly.

Arthur tossed the Speedster a bag of tortilla chips that the younger man gratefully tore open and devoured. "Better?" he asked, lounging beside the Speedster.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, sighing happily.

"The training I get…but why not drop being The Flash outside of missions?"

"One, it gives me a chance to make use of the training, and two…" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It kinda feels wrong _not_ to use my powers to help people, if the opportunity arises, you know?"

Arthur nodded. "So why not dump the job at the crime lab?"

"Because I'm not going to give up on my goal _now_, not when it's so close to being attained."

"Your goal?"

Barry blinked rapidly. "Bruce didn't tell you?" he blurted. "I figured you'd know my background, like he did. I mean I know that Diana knows-"

"But Bruce tells her everything," Arthur interrupted.

"And Alfred knows-"

"Not surprising since he knows _everything_ about Bruce's life."

"And Vic knows-"

"But we know he hacked the systems _before_, so he could always do it again."

"And I don't know _what_ Clark knows, since he's too polite to bring up potentially touchy subjects."

"You don't have to tell me."

"But now I realise you're the only one that doesn't know, it seems mean not to." Arthur chuckled. "My Dad is in prison, for the murder of my mother," he informed quickly. "He's innocent, and the investigation was minimal at best. I mean, I know that the most common culprit in a murder is their nearest and dearest, but I _know_ he didn't do it."

"And you don't get Bruce to fix it because…?"

"Because I want his innocence to be _proven_ not paid for."

The demigod hummed in a vaguely agreeing fashion. "My advice?" he began, waiting for the Speedster to tilt his head curiously. "Leave the emergency services to do their jobs, and help those that need it." Barry blinked. "You need some food?"

The Speedster groaned. "I'm too tired to get any."

He chuckled. "That's a yes," he murmured standing. "I'll get you something."

"Arthur?" Barry called before the demigod could make it to the door. "Is that what you do?"

"I help those that no one else does; villages that might starve in winter without the fish I bring, fishermen that have no rescue crews to fish them out of the ocean," he replied with a shadow of his usual grin. "I won't be long, even by _your_ standards."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry appeared in the gym with a crackle of lightning, already speaking. "I took your advice," he announced, settling on the floor beside the weight-bench Arthur lay on. "Hey, aren't you supposed to have a spotter when you do that?" he asked as Arthur bench-pressed a bar with an eye-widening amount of weights on it.

"Only if you're pushing yourself," he replied with his usual roguish grin. "This is easy."

"For you maybe," Barry muttered. "Oh, so you're doing this like exercise, rather bodybuilding?"

"That's right," he grunted, proving how little the weight taxed him by lifting it three times in rapid succession.

"Wouldn't want to bulk up too much, and not be able to fit into the armour," he murmured.

"Exactly," he stated, locking the bar in place and sitting up. "So…?"

Barry blinked rapidly. "Right!" he cried, realising what he'd come in for before he'd been side-tracked. "I took your advice, and scaled down _what_ I help with as The Flash, helping the people that the emergency services either wouldn't get to, or would potentially lose their lives trying to tackle."

"Feeling less tired?"

"Yeah…" he replied, looking away.

"Barry," he growled, giving a good impression of Bruce's 'bat-voice' – as Barry had dubbed it.

"I'm less tired, definitely, got enough energy to get my own snacks and everything."

"But you're still tired?"

"Well the training isn't going to be this intense forever – and Bruce has made major headway with my fight training. Now he's thought to look at it from a scientific point of view, Biology – Anatomy more specifically – and Physics."

Arthur stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Why don't you use Sport Science for your running?" he asked casually, stretching his triceps. "It's still Science, its just specific to particular areas of sport."

Barry perked up his curiosity peaked. "Hmm," he hummed, interest clear, and sped from the room with a zap of electricity.

Arthur chuckled.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry zapped through the rooms of the Justice League Headquarters…and eventually found Arthur in the underground cavern with sea pool Bruce had designed specifically for the demigod. Arthur glanced up at the crackle of electricity and found a bottle of 'the good stuff' in his hand.

The Speedster plonked down beside him, carefully not putting his feet in the pool – in case any underwater critters decided to visit. "So are you secretly really smart, or just good at reading people? Not that I think – or thought – you're dumb, or anything, it's just that you've got this alpha-male jock vibe going on. Not that jocks _can't_ be smart – look at Victor – but the majority aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, and I should just stop talking now, shouldn't I?"

Arthur chuckled. "I'm not offended," he assured. "And no, I'm not a genius like you or Victor, but I'm not dumb either."

"I never-"

"I know," he interrupted firmly. "You never talk down to me, or over-simplify an explanation because you think I won't get it…" he trailed off as he noticed Barry glancing at him sidelong. "What?" he prompted, relatively gentle.

"How _do_ you breathe underwater? Do you just hold your breath for a really long time? Or do you breathe underwater somehow? Like through magic, or metaphysics? Or do you have gills?"

"Want to check?" he asked, pulling his jumper over his head, grinning when the Speedster instantly encroached on his personal space to inspect his neck for signs of gills.

"Nope. So is it magic, or metaphysics? There's actually a type of fish that has a set of aerobic lungs as well as gills. At the end of the rainy season, it builds itself a den out of mud, to keep itself from drying out, and has a set of very basic aerobic lungs to keep itself alive until the water returns-" he cut off abruptly. "That was too much information wasn't it?"

"Not to me," he assured. "That would be the Lungfish," he remarked, smiling at Barry's awed grin. "The example you gave is specifically the African Lungfish. And in answer to your question, I'm pretty certain I only have aerobic lungs, and I _do_ breathe underwater, but I have no idea how it works."

Barry hummed as he processed that. "Cool tattoos," he remarked. "I considered having a tattoo, before the accident, but I could never decide what I wanted. And _now_, even if I _could_ sit still long enough to get one done, I have no idea if the ink would take, with my healing abilities." He blinked. "Wait, you didn't answer my question. Not really."

"And what question would that be?" he asked before he took a swig from the bottle and let out a happy sigh.

"Are you good at reading people? Because you made _two_ perfect suggestions, for me. So…?"

He chuckled. "I'm pretty good at reading people, though I don't always use it."

"Must be nice," the Speedster sighed. "I'm not good with people."

"People, in general, are easy. Give them a way to fulfil their needs, or provide them the means for them to do so…food, shelter, clothing etc. But an individual _person_ is harder, I'll grant you."

"I don't know," he hedged. "I'm getting better, I think, with you guys, though I still have a tendency to ramble, or put my foot in it, but anyone else – aside from my Dad – I still have issues with." He huffed. "I still think that people have a rhythm, that I haven't quite figured out yet. Huh."

"What?" Arthur prompted.

"That would explain why you're so good with people. Since you're used to flowing with rhythms," he remarked, moving his hand like a wave dipping and cresting.

"I never thought of it that way," he mused. "Though in my case, I can adjust the rhythm of the tide if I want to. Just don't bother most of the time."

"You would be able to do the same with people though," the Speedster retorted, then swiped the bottle to take a swig. And promptly coughed. "Oh, that burnt all the way down," he gasped as Arthur clapped him on the back.

"Well it _is_ strong," he pointed out, taking it back. "But have I got this right, you can't get drunk?"

"Nope," he retorted with a smile.

"We should make a club," he stated, knocking shoulders with the Speedster.

"Tempting as that might be, it would be too mean," he replied firmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because everyone on the team, apart from Bruce and Alfred, would be eligible. So we'd be basically excluding the pure human members of society." Arthur guffawed. "Was I _not_ supposed to take your offer seriously?" he asked, voice trying for neutral but not quite hiding the hurt.

"It's not that," Arthur stated, slinging an arm around the Speedster's shoulders. "It's just that…you've got this adorable-nerd vibe going on. You think things through that most wouldn't give a second thought. And I also find it amusing that you would be concerned about hurting Bruce's feelings."

"It _would_ be mean," he stated.

"Yes, and Diana would put a stop to it the moment we mentioned it – mother hen that she is – for just that reason."

"Oh, didn't think of that. So that was more of a theoretical offer than an actual one?"

"Yup."

"Ah. There's that rhythms thing again."

"Well," he remarked, squeezing his shoulders gently. "It's not that surprising." Barry blinked. "People with IQs as high as yours often find it difficult to relate to others – except in cases like Vic pre-accident that had a decent support system – so you would have had a hard enough time anyway, and what happened with your parents would have made it harder. For you, and because children can be cruel, more so if you're either small or they sense a weakness."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Hey Vic," Barry stated as he zipped into Vic's workroom with a crackle of electricity, "you're good with people, right?"

"I was," he replied, turning to face the Speedster. "What's up?"

"Arthur's being nice to me – not that he was particularly horrible before – but he's given me insightful suggestions, and been almost, I suppose indulgent is the closest word I have. And I know he wasn't really into being part of a 'team', and now he _is_, and I'm a teammate, but I can't quite figure it out-" he cut off abruptly, an inquiring and expectant expression on his face.

"Well, we're all a bunch of misfits that each get a different need fulfilled by the team," he started, smiling when he had the Speedster's undivided attention. "Now, Bruce, Clark and Diana are secure in their abilities, and their place in the world. Me and you, we're still trying to figure out our gifts and our place in the world. But Arthur, is between the two; unless he reaches a new power plateau, he's figured out his gifts, but he's not sure of his place in the world." He paused for a moment for Barry to absorb that. "Aside from that, I'd say you're right; he's not used to being on a team. My advice?" He waited for the Speedster to nod his interest. "Don't overthink it," he stated gently, holding his fist out, smiling as Barry returned to gesture with a big grin.

"Thanks!" he replied and zapped through the right-hand door from the lab, most likely to the kitchen.

"How much of that did you hear?" Vic asked.

"Most, if not all," Arthur replied, emerging from the left-hand door and propping against it with his arms crossed.

"Just be careful with him," Vic cautioned. "He may seem to have a puppy-like exuberance, but underneath that he has a fragile heart."

Arthur met the cyborg's gaze. "I will be," he stated firmly.

"Why?" Vic asked, head tilted as he regarded the demigod.

"Sticking with your dog analogy," he began. "At times he's like a puppy, excited and eager, and others he's like a dog that's been kicked too many times. I don't like it," he growled.

"In that case," Vic began, making sure the demigod was paying attention before he continued. "I won't interfere. Can't make the same promise for everyone else," he remarked with an evil grin. Arthur groaned. "Feel free to ask me for advice," he offered, waving the demigod to the other doorway.

Chuckling, Arthur took the hint.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Figured I'd find you here," he greeted the Speedster as he entered the Kitchen.

Barry hastily swallowed. "You were looking for me?"

The demigod hummed an agreement and sidled beside the speedster. "What you got there?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," he replied. "But it was in the fridge with my name on it, so…"

"Think Alfred might have been looking into ways to cut down the food bill?" Arthur semi-teased.

"Well, they've got to be frugal _somehow_," Barry replied with a grin, making Arthur chuckle. "Want to try a bite?"

"Sure," he replied, and scooped up a bite of the concoction. "Not bad."

Barry hummed. "Why do you drink if you _can't_ get drunk?" he asked curiously.

"I can't just like the taste?" Barry took another bite. "Or hope that one time it might work?" The Speedster gave him a flat look and took another bite. "All right. Often, when I…help people, they want to express their gratitude… I refuse to take food away from starving people, and drinking water can be just as precious a commodity, but there's normally some form of alcohol somewhere…" he trailed off as he noticed the Speedster's conflicted expression. "What?"

"I am…fighting off my natural inclination," he stated, visibly repressing himself.

"Go ahead," he said with a sigh. "You'll rupture something otherwise."

"Okay, I just have to say, that's really sweet," he burst out, clearing trying to restrain himself from gushing too much. "You haven't mentioned that's why have you?"

"No," he replied gruffly. "They'd insist on food otherwise, and the whole point is to _stop_ them from starving."

"Well, yeah," he retorted. "It'd become a point of pride. But, my bad, I should have clarified, I meant anyone else on the _team_."

"No," he replied with a smile.

"Told any of the team what?" Bruce asked as he rounded the kitchen doorway.

Barry jumped, phased through his chair and hit the floor with a thump. "Ow," he groaned.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, squatting beside him. "Hurt anything?"

"Just my pride," he groaned. Arthur offered him a hand. Once Barry took it, he rose, tugging the Speedster with him.

"You sure you're all right?" Bruce asked in concern.

"Yeah, bruises at most, and they'll soon disappear," he replied.

"Didn't you do something similar on the Kyrptonian ship?"

"Yeah, but that was an accident- Oh god, not more training," he groaned.

Bruce chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll let you finish one of your current training regimes first. Actually, you're probably better off doing it with Clark anyway, since he'll be able to see where you end up." Barry breathed a sigh of relief. "So?"

"So?" Barry parroted confused.

"So, what _haven't_ you shared with the rest of the team Arthur?"

"Nothing you need to bother your weird mind about," he retorted, his gruff tone causing Barry to giggle, before quickly turning back to his food. "What _is_ that anyway?"

"Once he finished overseeing the renovations, Alfred decided to start looking into higher calorie foods for Barry, so he wouldn't have to continue expending energy in order to keep getting food every ten minutes."

"That was _one_ time!" Barry exclaimed. The other men looked at him. "I was snacking before dinner," he added sheepishly.

Arthur handed him a new fork. "We might need Clark to figure out where the other one went," he remarked semi-seriously.

"I was holding it when I phased through the chair wasn't I?" he groaned.

"Yes you were," Bruce replied, glaring at Arthur when he chuckled. "It's just a fork. Once your running stance is refined, you and Clark can work on your ability…to phase," he said with a slight pause.

Barry pressed his fingers together. "I may have…come up with a name for it – in case I ever managed to do it again."

"Nothing wrong with that," Arthur stated, nudging the Speedster's shoulder with his own. "Eat," he urged.

Bruce watched the interaction between the two with narrowed eyes, while Barry obliviously went back to eating. "Can I speak with you a moment Arthur?" he asked, voice almost-neutral.

"Sure," Arthur replied following Bruce into the hallway.

"Are you-?"

"What?" the demigod asked challengingly.

"Are the two of you sleeping together?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Not yet," he replied with a roguish grin.

"Not-" he began furiously, cutting himself off quickly. "Arthur-"

"You're not a bigot about that are you Bruce?" Arthur interrupted voice deceptively soft.

"Of course not," he replied firmly. "There is nothing wrong with being gay, or bi, or any other sexual orientation."

"Good, wouldn't have wanted to tell that to Diana and Clark. You know they'd both have a lengthy lecture waiting," he added with an evil grin.

"Sure you wouldn't," he sighed. "That's beside the point."

"What's your problem? We both know you'd do Diana given the chance," he stated.

"I thought _you_ did," he retorted.

"She _is_ gorgeous," he replied with a shrug. "And the Speedster is cute. What of it?"

"Barry is-"

"Bruce, if he's old enough to risk his _life_ fighting crime, he's old enough to be with who he wants, and to decide _for himself_ who that is."

"You're not going to back down about this are you?"

"Nope," he spoke firmly.

"And if he doesn't want you?"

"Then he doesn't, but it won't be for lack of effort on my part," he added with another grin.

"Fine," Bruce growled in his bat-voice. "Just…keep it private all right?" he demanded as he strode away.

"No promises!" Arthur called after him before returning to the kitchen.

"No promises about what?" Barry asked, head tilted to the side curiously.

"Just yanking Bruce's chain," he replied, helping himself to a beer from the fridge. "This one I _do_ like the taste of," he stated making the younger man laugh softly.

"And you also drink frequently to yank Bruce's chain," he added.

"Mm, and also to a lesser extent Diana and Clark's."

"Why? You totally-"

"It's fine," he interrupted. "I like to do it, because they're always so composed. Though he is the most fun." Barry shook his head. "What?"

"You know, there are times when you seem worldly, and others when you act almost childlike. Breaking things in a fit of temper, deliberately annoying people." He flinched. "Not that you've ever annoyed _me_."

"Good, because I've never tried to." Barry blinked. "I'm trying, in my own clumsy way, to help you."

"You are! But-" he started and cut himself off.

"But?" Arthur prompted.

"But why?" he asked softly.

"Because you've had precious little of it in your life," he stated scowling. He blinked and found another bottle of 'the good stuff' in his free hand, Barry sitting in his chair with an innocent expression. "Bruce will start to notice that they're disappearing," he remarked, placing his bottle of beer back in the fridge.

Barry raised a shoulder uncaringly. "He'll know that you're drinking them, and just think you're nabbing them to yank his chain."

Arthur grinned. "You've got a mischievous streak," he remarked with an approving grin. Barry blushed. "Tell me," he urged.

"I may have…drawn on a guy's face – using my speed," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Let me guess, he was a big bruiser and had tried to intimidate you."

Barry blinked again. "How did you-"

"It's the type of person that would push your buttons," Arthur remarked with a shrug then took a swig. "And now you're in a position to retaliate."

"I…haven't told anyone else about that," he informed softly.

"Not that surprising," he replied, taking another swig. Another blink from the Speedster. "They wouldn't understand, would they?" Barry's mouth dropped open. "Clark, Diana and Victor have always been strong, and Bruce, well…he had money to throw at his problems."

"I'm surprised _you_ understand," Barry murmured quietly.

"I know what it's like not to fit in," he stated. "And for others to do their best to make you feel inferior about your differences." He took another swig.

Barry held out his hand. Arthur handed the bottle over with a grin. The Speedster took a drink before handing it back. "God, how expensive is that?"

"Ridiculously," Arthur replied with a wicked grin. Barry giggled. "You were going to say something?" the demigod prompted.

"What? Oh. Well, eventually you grew up into this," he remarked, waving his hand toward the demigod's physique. "And after that, most wouldn't dare mess with you. Most likely, quite a few were hoping _you_ forgot."

Arthur chuckled darkly. "Not likely."

"That bad?"

"Not great," he admitted, before downing half the bottle.

Barry tilted his head. "I wonder if Bruce is going to regret buying so many bottles of expensive liquor?" he murmured.

"Shall we make him?"

Barry laughed and held his hand out for the bottle again.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry was curled up on the middle seat of one seat, Victor on his right and Arthur on his left, the demigod's arm stretched along the back. Diana, Clark and Bruce were on the other sofa, in that order. The heroes were taking advantage of some downtime to watch a film together – Alfred had made a request that they not make a mess while he was gone.

A creature appeared on the screen, and Barry buried his face in Arthur's side with a small squeak. The demigod wrapped his arm around the Speedster, stroking his hair gently.

"It's safe now Barry," Clark informed. Barry peeked cautiously, then turned to remain leant against Arthur while still being able to see the screen.

The film came to an end and Diana rose. "We'd better order dinner," she murmured.

Clark stood. "Come on Bruce, you're so picky it's better if you join in the ordering."

Victor followed them into the Kitchen. "It's quicker if I do the ordering."

"Was it something we said?" Barry remarked with a grin.

"No, I think you just look so comfortable they didn't want to move you," Arthur teased.

"I _am_ comfy," he retorted.

"Most wouldn't think you would be."

"Why not? You're firm yet soft, the perfect pillow." He blushed and Arthur kept a secure arm around him.

"If I had a problem with you being there," he stated to the panicked look in the Speedster's eyes, "I would have said something."

Meanwhile in the kitchen. "Order's through, it'll be at the rendezvous point in twenty minutes," Victor stated.

"I'll go get it," Clark offered.

"No, I'll get Barry-"

Clark's eyes flicked to the wall. "I'm just as fast as Barry, Bruce," he teased. Bruce opened his mouth. "I'll do it," he said firmly.

Diana peeked around the door, and retreated with a smile. "They are cute together," she said warmly.

"They are," Clark agreed while Bruce scowled. "What?"

Bruce dropped the scowl, but continued to frown. "You don't have any problems with this?" he asked Diana.

"Arthur needs someone he can share his softer side with," she answered with a smile. "And Barry needs someone to protect him."

Clark hummed an agreement. "You know all those ideas he had about his training came from Arthur, don't you?" he added with a conspiratorial grin.

"I've already okayed it with Arthur," Bruce stated. He rubbed his brow tiredly. "I don't know why I'm acting like this," he sighed.

"Either because you see a lot of yourself in him," Victor piped up, "or because he's what you imagined your son would be like. And you want to protect him the way you weren't."

"A bit of both I think," he stated. "Go ahead Clark, I promise not to interrupt them until it's necessary."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry stretched out on the floor with a groan. "I shouldn't have had that last pizza," he whined pitifully.

"Don't tell me you're _actually_ full?" Arthur teased, sitting beside the Speedster.

"I am not full, I am _stuffed_," he groaned.

Arthur guffawed. "Savour the sensation, it's not going to happen a lot with your metabolism." Barry hummed. "I'd offer you indigestion medicine, but I figure it wouldn't do you much good."

"Probably not," he agreed. He grinned. "It's a nicer problem to have."

"Yeah, it's good to have benign problems isn't it?"

"Arthur?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get revenge on the ones who were cruel to you?"

He paused before answering. "There were a couple of incidents, when I got especially emotional, but other than that, no."

"Why?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Thought it would be better that way," he responded. "Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you _should_, you know?"

"Yeah," the Speedster responded. "Like how I shouldn't make use of my speed to sneak up on the bullies that used to pick on me, and give them a wedgie – no matter how much I _really_ want to."

Arthur laughed again. "I'd love to see that," he grinned. "Tell you what, track them down, and I'll beat the shit out of them for you."

Barry grinned. "Don't tempt me," he stated seriously.

"_Or_ I could act as back up, in case things go wrong when _you_ do." Barry opened his mouth, and closed it again. "So long as you don't use your speed, does it matter if you use the fighting skills you picked up from Bruce?"

Barry hummed. "I'll think about it." He glanced shyly at the demigod. "Will you tell me about the times you _did_ lose your temper?"

"We'd be here for a while," he cautioned.

"Not like I could move for anything short of an emergency," the Speedster responded.

"All right, get comfy." An amused look at the Speedster. "Or as comfy as you can get at the moment."

Barry shifted slightly, turned so he could look at Arthur, his expression expectant.

"There were several, the first…"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Barry groaned, practically vibrating with nerves.

Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to, we can leave," he reassured. "I won't think less of you."

"But I will," he stated and marched forward into the bar. Arthur followed several steps behind; close enough to help, but not so near as to crowd. "Hey! Mike!" Barry called over the music.

A muscular guy turned. "If it isn't Barry the B-" He cut off as Barry crossed the distance between them and clocked him in the mouth. His head swung with the blow.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled and took a swing of his own toward the Speedster. Barry sidestepped the blow, and the next, and the next, until he found his back against a wall. His eyes widened, and Mick gripped hold of his shirt.

"Hey asshole," Arthur growled. "Let him go."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mike growled, only then turning to look at Arthur.

"Make you," he responded, stalking toward the bully. Mike opened his mouth and Arthur grasped his wrist. When he still didn't release Barry, he steadily tightened his grip.

Mike let go of Barry with a gasp and Barry ducked out of range, to Arthur's side. "Finally found someone strong to hide behind?" Mike taunted. "What'd you have to do for that, pay him, or bend over?" he asked nastily.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You got something against gay people?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"So what if I do?"

Arthur gripped hold of Mike's shirt, and pulled the bully close. "The things we dislike most in others are the characteristics we like least in ourselves," he murmured in the other man's ear, then released him, ensuring the force caused him to hit his head against the wall. Then he wrapped his arm around the Speedster's shoulders and steered him from the bar, expression daring anyone to challenge them.

"That could have gone better," Barry sighed.

"It wasn't bad. You at least got to clock him, and he deserved it. Felt good didn't it?"

"Until he backed me into the wall, then it was like I was back in high school."

"But I had your back," he reminded, squeezing the Speedster's shoulders.

"What did you say to him?"

"Something that will either give him food for thought, or piss him off royally," he replied.

"Okay, don't tell me," he pouted.

Arthur grinned. "There have to be _some_ mysteries in life, or you'll get bored."

"If I guess right, will you tell me?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to make me guess exact wording?" he asked suspiciously.

"Depends on my mood," he replied with a grin. "Piece of advice?" Barry's expression turned expectant. "Next time, kick 'em in the balls. That way, you get your revenge, and debilitate them in one move."

"Noted." Arthur laughed, and led Barry to their transport.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Where were you?" Bruce demanded.

Barry froze. "Doesn't matter," Arthur replied confidently.

"I couldn't contact either of you," the billionaire persisted.

"We were in the middle of something," Arthur replied carelessly. "Would have screwed things up if we would have had them with us."

"And why is that?" he demanded.

"This have something to do with the bully from your high school?" Victor asked.

"Vic!" Barry protested.

"Don't look something up on our servers if you don't want me to see it, eventually," he replied unapologetically.

"I could hardly use the work computer for personal use," the Speedster protested.

"Barry," Bruce spoke, voice deliberately level.

"Hm?" he asked, turning to their older companion with a curious expression.

"Do you have something you want to share?"

"Not really," he replied.

"Barry," he growled in his bat voice.

He shifted nervously. "But I think I need a bit more work on being spatially aware," he said quickly. "Wouldn't want to, I don't know, get backed into a wall or anything."

Bruce sighed. "You both all right?"

Barry nodded. "Course," Arthur replied with a grin.

"No injuries already healed?" he persisted.

"Nope," the Speedster replied with a grin.

"As if I'd let that happen," the demigod grumbled.

"Any damages I need to pay for?" Arthur shook his head. "Then go wash up, it's nearly time for dinner." Vic disappeared with the duo grinning. "When did I become the father?" he sighed.

Clark chuckled from the doorway, while Diana suppressed her smile. "About the time you recruited from the younger generation," he murmured.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "This wasn't what I had in mind, when I set this up."

"It's better," she murmured.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Barry," Bruce began, a hint of discomfort in his tone.

"Hm?" The Speedster responded, tapping a couple of quick commands on his computer before glancing up.

"You do know how, you know, relations work, right?"

He hid a grin by glancing back at the screen. "It you're asking if I've had 'the birds and the bees' talk, then yes I have." He glanced up. "And don't worry, it was _thorough_." Bruce blinked. "There was one woman in the foster system that most foster kids stayed with at some point during puberty. Most adults find it difficult having 'the sex talk', especially with kids they have no emotional attachment to, but she was the opposite. She had no trouble telling _any_ kid, not only what they needed to know, but giving far more detail than anyone else."

"I would have thought that would be frowned on."

Barry lifted a shoulder. "Teenagers are always going to have sex. At least if they had a chat with her there was far less chance of pregnancies or accidentally hurting their partner."

"How much detail?" he asked, unable to help himself.

"From masturbation, right the way through to gay sex," he replied. "And I do mean _everything_," he added. "She was – still is I think – a sex therapist. No problems discussing sex, that one. Though she didn't explain fetishes, just said if we had questions about anything, even after we left, we could ask."

"Right."

Barry smiled brightly. "Thanks for the concern."

Bruce clapped him on the shoulder before retreating.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry sat at the edge of Arthur's sea pool, feet studiously out of the water. "I spend a lot of time here," he stated, voice pondering.

"Well, all your stuff _is_ here," the demigod teased.

"And so do _you_," he added.

"I like it here," he stated.

Barry opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Could I have another look at your tattoos?"

"Sure," he rumbled and pulled his shirt over his head. "Do you have a problem with water?"

"Hm?" the Speedster hummed, glancing up from his peering at Arthur's ink. "Oh, no, just don't want to take any chances with my electrical charge and water until I've tested that it's safe. Can I touch?" he asked eagerly, grin bright.

"Go ahead," the demigod replied with a smile.

He ran his fingers down the demigod's forearm. "They're so realistic, you expect it to be textured like your armour."

"And how would you know what my armour feels like?" he asked with an easy smile.

"I might have…stroked it. When you weren't wearing it," he added hastily.

Arthur laughed. "You have my permission to touch my armour whenever you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he replied solemnly. "Why are you so fascinated with my tattoos?"

"They must've taken _hours_, unless of course you were born with them. I always wanted a tattoo, but I could never decide what I wanted, and now there doesn't seem to be much point. Have I already mentioned that?"

"Yes, but I don't mind." The Speedster's eyebrows rose. "You're cute when you ramble."

Barry blushed. "Thanks," he replied softly, ducking his head.

Arthur cupped his chin, and gently raised his face. "Don't hide from me, please," he entreated.

"Why do you care?" Barry asked softly.

"I'd answer honestly, but I'm afraid I might scare you away."

"Please," he breathed.

He switched to cupping the Speedster's cheek. "Have you been holding yourself back Barry?"

He swallowed. "There have been things I want to ask, but I…didn't want to ruin the rapport we've got."

"Ask."

"Have you spending so much time here because of _me_?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Barry grinned, then after a few seconds, his smile began to dim. "Not because I feel sorry for you, or because I want to help you – though I _do_ – but because I like you Barry," he stated firmly. "I _like_ you, like you," he persisted.

His bright grin returned full force. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he replied, grinning when the Speedster shivered at his deep voice. "You're cute," he stated, stroking the corner of Barry's mouth with his thumb. The Speedster's breath stilled. "I'm going for it," the demigod breathed, then leant forward for a sweet kiss. Barry leant into the kiss, opening his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the demigod's neck. He moaned as Arthur deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping into the Speedster's mouth to caress and claim.

They pulled apart for air and Arthur smirked at the sight of Barry's kiss-darkened lips. "I didn't think it was possible for you to look cuter," he murmured, stroking a finger along the Speedster's bottom lip. "But you do."

"Breathy from your kisses?" he teased with a grin.

"That," he agreed, tugging the Speedster close. "And your lips red from my kiss," he breathed.

"Barry! Arthur!" They heard through the PA system. "We have a situation."

"Cockblocker," Barry muttered under his breath making Arthur laugh.

"We'd better go," he stated, rising to his feet, and tugging the Speedster up with him.

"Rain check?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," the demigod replied with a cocky grin.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Arthur fished a shivering Barry out of the wharf. "I guess we got an answer to that question," he murmured.

"Y-y-y-yeah," he stuttered.

Arthur took the blanket Diana held out and wrapped it around the Speedster. "Best we can do until we get back," he stated, ushering Barry back onto the transport. Once sat, he pulled the brunet onto his lap.

"You're so waaaarm," he moaned, snuggling closer.

"That's the point," he replied, gently rubbing his hands up and down Barry's back. "When we get back, you can get dry, put on some clean clothes, and get some hot food in you."

"Sounds like heaven," he breathed dreamily.

Arthur chuckled gently. "Will I do until we get there?"

"Of course," he replied with a bright grin and snuggled closer, a hand venturing out of his blanket to pet Arthur's armour, where no one could see. Arthur smiled, and wrapped his arms tight around his Speedster.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry snuggled into Arthur's side hair still damp. "You still cold?" he asked, concerned, wrapping an arm around the Speedster's waist. The brunet's answer was to burrow closer. "Come on," he urged and led Barry to his room, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I don't have the patience for a bath," the Speedster protested at the sound of running water.

"Which is why I'm going to offer a time-based incentive," the demigod replied, tugging the speedster into the bathroom.

"What kind of incentive?"

"You get a question for every minute you stay in the bath," he replied with a grin.

"Do I get them as I go along, or after?"

"After."

"But the other option-"

"Barry," he interrupted gently. "Get in the bath." He turned his back and waited, tracking the Speedster's movements by the sounds he made.

"You can look," Barry informed and Arthur turned, smiling at how cute the Speedster looked surrounded by bubbles. "You might need to distract me."

"How would I do that?" he rumbled, pulling his shirt over his head.

Barry's eyes grew wide and he gulped. "Do you have control over _all_ water, or just salt water?"

"You want me to answer, or do you want to continue accruing questions?" he asked, kneeling beside the tub.

"Continue," he squeaked.

"You're cute," he murmured with a warm smile, draping his arm on the rim of the tub, within reach of the brunet. His fingers tentatively reached toward Arthur's forearm. "It's all right," he encouraged, grinning when the Speedster began to stroke his arm. "Tell me about what you did in the Kryptonian ship," he urged. Barry went into a detailed explanation of the science behind him powering the cube. "And after?"

"I've decided to call it 'phasing', because I phase through an object. I already told you that, didn't I? Well, I've only done it by accident, but I think it might have something to do with me vibrating my molecules…" He then went into the science behind his theory. "You really followed that didn't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's so cool!" he beamed. "That I can talk science and you can understand it. Not that I was always surrounded by those that _couldn't_-"

"But you were surrounded by assholes that made you feel like a freak because _you_ could," Arthur interrupted.

"Well, maybe not _surrounded_, but yeah, there were quite a few." He glanced at the demigod, then looked at him from under his lashes. "Would it be too forward to ask you to join me?"

"You are _adorable_," Arthur stated and leant forward for a sweet kiss. "Avert your eyes or not, your choice," he spoke as he rose. "I don't mind," he added with a grin.

The Speedster's eyes widened as the demigod dropped his jeans. "My god," he breathed.

"Demigod," he corrected, slipping into the bath behind the Speedster. "And don't worry, I'm not asking you to touch if you don't want to," he assured.

"I didn't say that," he retorted then blushed.

Arthur gave a wicked chuckle. "Come here," he urged, tugging the Speedster so that Barry's back was pressed against Arthur's front. "Just ignore anything that prods you." Barry giggled and Arthur splayed a possessive hand on his stomach. "Feeling warmer yet?"

"Yeah," he replied, snuggling closer.

"Keep shifting and you _will_ feel something prodding you."

"Who says I don't want that?"

"Oh? Have you got a dirty mind behind that innocent face?" he purred kissing down the Speedster's neck. "Have you been imagining me having my wicked way with you?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Are you hard Barry?" He nodded, teeth scraping his bottom lip. "Want me to help you with that?"

The Speedster's face flamed but he nodded again. Arthur used a finger to turn Barry's face toward him. "Be sure," he rumbled. "I don't want you to regret anything we share."

"I'm sure," he replied with a smile. "I want this."

"Yeah?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Okay, in the spirit of total honesty, part of me is wondering _how_ you'd fit inside me, but the other part _really_ wants to try."

Arthur chuckled wickedly. "Which part is winning?" he asked curiously.

"Leaning to the latter."

"Good to know, but so _you_ know, we can take it slow," he promised. "You still want to…?" he trailed off, shifting his hand an inch lower suggestively.

"Please," he breathed with a whimper.

"Poor Barry," he breathed as he wrapped his hand around the Speedster's hard cock. "Are you feeling needy?" he purred, kissing the side of Barry's neck as he began to stroke. The brunet nodded with a whine. The demigod let out a wicked chuckle. "Don't worry Barry," he drawled, picking up the pace, "I'll take care of you." Barry let out a breathy moan as he came, and blushed furiously when he hardened almost immediately. Arthur let out another wicked chuckle. "So your gift effects more than just your metabolism," he rumbled, grinning at Barry's shiver.

"S-sorry," he panted, gripping the side of the bath as Arthur renewed his stroking.

"No need to apologise," he stated, nibbling the side of the Speedster's neck. "I like it," he purred.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to better see the demigod.

Arthur's grin turned wicked. "Yeah," he stated. "Just think how much fun it'll lead to when we get further," he purred making the brunet shiver. "Are you picturing it Barry?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"Good," he purred, shifting his free hand so his finger rested against the Speedster's entrance, and pressed. The feel of Arthur's finger, almost breaching but not quite, enough to send Barry over the edge again.

"I-I need a breather," he gasped. Arthur's hands instantly retreated. "Too sensitive," he apologised, snuggling against the demigod.

"It's okay," he assured, kissing the top of his head.

"What about you?" he asked, pressing against Arthur's erection.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, stroking the brunet's damp hair. "Feeling warm yet?"

"Yes," he stated. "But I don't want to move," he murmured, snuggling closer.

"Comfy again?" he asked with a grin.

"Mm," he hummed, looking up at Arthur under his lashes. "Well apart from _one_ thing," he murmured, his fingers shifting to curl around Arthur's shaft.

"You don't – uhn – need to do that."

"I know," he stated, turning and placing a kiss along the demigod's jaw. "I want to. Oh god," he moaned. "I can't even wrap my fingers around you," he panted, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Is that – ah – making you hard, Barry?" He nodded with a moan. "Come here," he purred, tugging the Speedster until he was astride his lap, their pelvis' aligned. "Let me help you with that."

"Please," he whimpered, shifting against the demigod needily.

Arthur gripped Barry's hips and thrust, stroking the Speedster's cock with his own larger shaft, again and again…until the brunet came. The sight of which was enough to send Arthur over the edge.

Barry snuggled against him with a contented sigh.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

A light knock on Arthur's door. "It's time for dinner," Clark said gently.

"I'm up," Barry groaned.

"Or you are now," Arthur teased, kissing the top of his head. "We'll be down in a few."

"I'll let the others know," the Kryptonian said through the door.

"I don't want to move," Barry groaned.

"You must be comfy, if the lure of food isn't making you move," the blonde teased.

Barry smiled up at him. "_Very_ comfy, and tired."

"I noticed," he murmured, stroking his fine hair gently. "We can come back to bed after dinner if you want."

"Really?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course," he replied warmly. "More sleep won't do me any harm." He smiled. "And I like being in this position just as much as you."

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a cuddler," the Speedster murmured, reluctantly standing and tugging on his clothes.

"I wasn't really."

"Using cuddling to get women in the mood for sex?"

"That, and being too relaxed to move after, when they instigated it," he agreed, picking up the closest pair of jeans and stepping into them. He noted the Speedster's disappointed expression with a grin. "I'll even agree to naked cuddling, without the sexual contact." Barry blinked. "I like holding you in my arms," he stated with a smile. Barry's answering smile was bright.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Arthur closed the door to his room with a sigh, which turned into a smirk as he noticed that he had company. He carefully made his way to the bed, and confirmed that Barry _was_ asleep. The demigod stripped and slipped beneath the covers.

"Hey," Barry murmured sleepily, snuggling into Arthur's side the moment he was settled.

"Hey," he responded, kissing the top of the brunet's head. "Comfy?" he asked amused.

"Very," he responded. "Your bed is comfier than mine," he said definitively.

Arthur chuckled and stroked a hand down Barry's back. "Are you sure?" he teased. "It could be that you like my company."

"There is that – and it would be a bit of a squeeze getting both of us in my bed."

"We'd manage it."

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Will you please stop talking?" he asked sleepily.

"Sleep," he urged, wrapping a possessive arm around his Speedster, smiling when Barry's breathing evened out almost instantly.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"What are you thinking?" Barry asked as he blinked awake.

"Whether you're akin to Sleeping Beauty or Goldilocks?"

He laughed softly. "Well, you didn't wake me with a kiss. And there were only two choices of bed, not to mention no chairs or porridge. So how about just 'pleasant surprise'? You didn't mind, did you?" he asked softly.

"Of course not," he responded, stroking his cheek gently. "It brightened an otherwise trying day."

"You okay?" the Speedster asked in concern, propping himself on an elbow.

"Yeah," he responded with a tired smile. "Just a…long day," he finished at last with a smile.

"Roll over," he ordered. Arthur blinked. "Roll over, and get comfy."

With an indulgent smile, the blonde did so. Barry placed his hands on the back of his shoulders, and began to massage. The demigod let out a moan. "You have a lot of tension," the Speedster murmured. "Let's see what I can do about that," he continued brightly. He slowly set about massaging away _all_ of Arthur's tension, his smile content as he watched the demigod become more and more relaxed, letting out the occasional moan.

He stroked his thumbs along the base of Arthur's back, then held his hands still for several moments before lifting them. "Better?" he asked with a broad smile.

"Much," he replied rolling and tugging the Speedster against his side. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked as Barry snuggled close.

"You can learn decent skills in the foster system, you know," he murmured, stroking his cheek cat-like against the demi-god's torso. "It's not _all_ as bad as books and TV make out." He idly traced Arthur's tattoos. "_Yes_, there are some bad ones, and _yes_ there are some people that are just in it for the money, but there are far more decent people that either want to help pass on decent life skills to kids _or_ for reasons of their own won't have any children of their own biologically, so take in foster kids instead."

Arthur hummed. "You turned out all right," he agreed. "Would you ever consider fostering?" he asked curiously.

"I've thought about it. Those of us with the drive and/or ambition often want to be a success, and give other kids in the system a decent chance."

"But?"

He let out a sigh. "I'd find it difficult to give them back," he admitted. "And if I applied for adoption, I'd feel horrible for the ones I _didn't_ adopt. How can you choose between one child and another?"

"I suppose it's about finding the child that will most suit." Barry scrunched his nose. "You don't agree?"

"Who's to say that a child wouldn't adapt, wouldn't attain a skill or trait if given the chance to learn it?" He buried his face against Arthur's side. "And it's so much harder for teenagers than pre-teens, and they have it hard enough. Everyone wants to adopt babies," he stated neutrally.

Arthur stroked his hair gently. "Not everyone has a heart as big as yours," he murmured. "A baby they can nurture and grow to love," he spoke gently, his regret clear as he continued to gently stroke his hair.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry phased through Arthur's door, his look of elation quickly morphing to rapture; Arthur was sat on the edge of his bed, naked, his fingers stroking his shaft.

"Barry," he breathed, fingers stilling. "I didn't think you'd, ah, be back so soon."

"Speedster," he reminded, fighting to keep his gaze locked on Arthur's face, and failing miserably. "Can I watch?" he asked, voice breathy.

"Yes," he drawled, smirking.

Barry sank to his knees before the demigod, almost between his spread legs. His teeth scraped over his bottom lip, his eyes rivetted as Arthur resumed stroking his long, _thick_ cock.

The demigod let out a moan, just as turned on by the Speedster's attention as he was by the touch. That innocent face, his eyes filled with desire, for _him_, the biggest aphrodisiac.

Barry let out a soft noise in the back of his throat, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning when Arthur's cock jumped. He glanced up at Arthur shyly, locking eyes with the demigod. "Can I taste?" he asked softly, shy yet eager.

"Sure," Arthur rumbled, pausing with his fingers around the base of his shaft.

Barry's tongue flicked out and lapped up the drops of pre-come. He let out a pleased hum before he sucked the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth, moaning at the stretch. Arthur blew out a shuddering breath. He smiled when Barry's eyes brightened, blatantly obvious he would be grinning if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. "That feels good," he rumbled. The brunet shivered and ducked further, taking several inches of the demigod's shaft into his mouth. "You don't – uhn – have to do that," he panted, stroking his Speedster's hair gently. "Only do what _you_ want to," he said firmly.

Barry pulled back, his breath fanning hot on the glistening flesh. "But I _do_ want to," he protested.

It was Arthur's turn to shiver. "Then go ahead," he murmured, passion blazing in his eyes.

Barry dipped his head, once again taking several inches into his mouth, bobbing his head as he slowly took more and more of Arthur's cock. The demigod tightened his hold on Barry's hair and pulled the Speedster off of him. He let out a protesting noise. "I'm going to cum."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked blinking hazily.

"Open your mouth," Arthur ordered, removing his tight grip from his cock. The Speedster opened his mouth, moaning as Arthur came into it. "You are _so_ tempting," Arthur breathed as Barry swallowed, licking his lips. He tugged the Speedster up and took his mouth in a heated kiss. Barry leant into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

As the kiss grew more heated the demigod found himself with a lapful of eager Speedster. Arthur pulled back panting. "Sorry, baby, did I get you turned on too quick?" He nodded eyes needy. "I'll take care of you," he breathed, unsnapping Barry's jeans.

The Speedster's cock escaped its confines, causing Barry to let out a needy moan while Arthur's eyes turned heated. "Pretty," he purred, wrapping his hand around Barry's weeping shaft. "You really enjoyed watching me, didn't you baby?" He nodded vehemently. Arthur grinned. "That's good," he breathed, leaning close so he could breathe into the Speedster's ear, "because I enjoyed you watching."

Barry shuddered with a moan. A couple of deft strokes enough to send him over the edge. He collapsed against Arthur languidly. "That enough for you?"

He nodded, snuggling close. "Training burned a lot of energy," he murmured, smiling when Arthur wrapped an arm around him. "Baby?" he murmured eyebrows raised.

A slight flush covered Arthur's cheeks. "It just came out. Do you mind?"

"I like it," he replied, voice tinged with sleep. "Though I _was_ expecting a sea or water theme," he finished as his breathing evened out.

"But when I'm with you," Arthur murmured, stroking Barry's hair gently before he settled him onto the bed proper. "I'm not Aquaman, I'm just Arthur," he finished, kissing the Speedster's forehead gently before he settled beside him.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry zipped through Headquarters, and eventually found Arthur in his sea cave. "Hi!" he greeted brightly as he skidded to a stop.

"Still not got the hang of that?" Arthur asked with a smile, patting the space beside himself.

"Yeah, I haven't got the hang of counteracting my forward momentum enough, yet," he murmured as he plonked down beside the demigod.

"You'll get it," he said with absolute confidence.

Barry grinned, and snuggled into Arthur's side. "It's soothing, being in here," he murmured.

"It's the water," he stated. "Ever-flowing and ever-constant."

The Speedster hummed an agreement. "Arthur?"

"Yes baby?" he asked stroking the Speedster's hair.

"I enjoy being myself with you too," he said seriously. "Not son of Henry Allen, the falsely-accused prisoner, son of the man charged with killing his wife, but just Barry."

"You heard that?" he asked softly.

"I thought I dreamt it, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense."

Arthur's smile turned into a wicked grin. "We're all alone you know," he remarked.

He hummed. "Clark is in Metropolis, Diana is in Paris, Bruce and Alfred are in Gotham, and Vic is with his Dad." He blinked. "You meant something else, didn't you?" he asked, a cute blush staining his cheeks.

"Whatever are we going to do with ourselves, all alone, in this big place?" he breathed temptingly.

Barry shivered. "You're not going to get any visitors, are you?" he asked, glancing briefly at the pool.

"I'll put out a 'Do Not Disturb' sign," he stated, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Barry was naked. "Feeling eager baby?" he purred, wrapping his arms around the Speedster.

"You have no idea," he moaned, closing the distance between them for a heated kiss Arthur soon took control of.

"Off," the Speedster ordered, tugging at Arthur's jumper. With a wicked chuckle, the demigod obeyed. Barry let out a soft moan. "God, I love your tattoos."

"I noticed," he rumbled with a grin. "Do you want to touch baby?"

"Yes," he panted.

"Do you want to play?"

"_Yes_," he moaned.

"Then play with me," he urged, voice a tempting whisper.

Barry's fingers trailed across the Demigod's torso, gazing his nipples before they travelled down. The brunet let out a moan as his fingers dipped beneath Arthur's jeans and grazed his shaft. "So big," he moaned.

Arthur chuckled wickedly. "Anyone would think you're a size queen, baby," he breathed. Barry blushed. "What?"

"I have to admit," he began, licking his lips, "I find your size appealing. Potentially impractical, but appealing."

"Don't worry, Barry, if and when we get to that, I will _ensure_ you're ready for it."

"When," he stated, face scarlet.

"When _you're_ ready," Arthur agreed. "But until then, I can make you feel good." Barry shivered, almost vibrating. "That's new," Arthur murmured with a smirk. "Think I can make you do it again?"

"Please," the Speedster whimpered.

With a wicked chuckle, Arthur closed the distance between them for a heated, claiming kiss.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry groaned and burrowed closer against Arthur's naked side. A phone beeped again and he pulled the quilt over his head.

Arthur smiled at the Speedster's antics, and plucked the offending tech off the side-table without disrupting the brunet.

"Yes?" he asked, voice satisfied with himself.

"This is the _fifth_ time I've rung," Bruce stressed. "Why didn't you answer?"

"We were busy," Arthur spoke unapologetically, running a hand down Barry's bare spine.

"Doing what?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Arthur drawled wickedly.

"No I _really_ don't," he replied quickly. "Just," he paused and lowered his voice, "take precautions and clean up any mess."

"I wouldn't risk hurting him Bruce," Arthur stated.

"I know," the billionaire replied, smile clear in his voice. "Try not to break anything while we're gone."

"No promises," the demigod retorted, disconnecting.

"You were yanking his chain again," Barry murmured languidly.

"You know I enjoy it," the blonde replied, stroking the brunet's hair.

"You do," he murmured smiling.

"Don't tell me you enjoy it too?"

The Speedster opened an eye to glance up at the demigod. "It's good for Bruce and Diana, they take themselves too seriously, and Clark and Vic enjoy the camaraderie." He snuggled closer with a happy hum.

"What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't really know, not used to it. Still takes me a second or two to realise people are joking…" he trailed off with a yawn.

"Sleep," Arthur compelled, stroking his hair gently.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry woke to the sound of his stomach growling. Arthur chuckled. "Let's get you some food."

"But I'm comfy," he pouted.

Arthur leant down and kissed his pretty mouth. "Just think what we can do…once you've re-stocked your energy."

Barry shuddered. "Please," he breathed.

With a chuckle, Arthur scooped up the Speedster and strode from the room.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Okay…why are we here?" Barry asked, glancing at Bruce's toys.

"Because I've finally got the chance-" he cut off abruptly.

"The chance?" Barry prompted, grinning as a tinge of pink appeared on Arthur's cheeks. "Arthur?"

"To act out my fantasy," he admitted softly.

"Here?" he asked, tone curious and encouraging.

Arthur climbed onto the raised platform, his Speedster still held firmly in his arms. "Here," he stated.

"This was where I stood, until Bruce provoked Diana," he added, then blinked up at the demigod. "Is this where…?"

His blush deepened. "I noticed you were cute before, obviously, but that was when my mind went to how…pretty you would look if you let me touch you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Barry grinned up at Arthur. "Okay, how do you want me?"

The demigod pulled his Speedster up into a heated kiss. "You are _perfect_," he declared hotly. Barry's breathing hitched. Arthur stroked his cheek gently. "You might not want to do what I have in mind."

"The only way to find out is to ask," he pointed out with a grin. Arthur leant down and whispered hotly into the Speedster's ear. "Please," he whined, shifting needily.

Arthur chuckled wickedly as he set Barry on his feet, pressed him against the railing, and went to his knees.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry leant against the railing heavily, gazing at Arthur worshippingly. "Anywhere else you want to enact something?" he asked, smile bright and eyes sparkling.

Arthur grinned wickedly. "I can think of a few places," he rumbled, grin widening at the Speedster's shiver. "Not had enough baby?" he breathed hotly, leaning into the brunet.

"Never," Barry declared, offering his mouth to the demigod in an invitation the blonde couldn't resist.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry was sprawled across the sofa, his head atop a pillow on Arthur's lap. The demigod ran his fingers through the Speedster's hair as the film they were watching came to a close. The brunet let out a happy sigh. Arthur smiled. "I take it you liked it?"

The Speedster stretched contentedly with a grin. "I love it when the characters get the ending they deserve."

"You mean a happy ending?"

He waved his hand side to side. "Sometimes a 'happy ending' isn't the _best_ ending, you know? And it also depends on the characters involved. Sometimes you don't care about the 'hero' getting a decent end, as long as the villain meets a suitable demise."

"You're bloodthirsty," the demigod murmured with a grin.

"Depends on how horrible a villain they are. I don't mind a decent anti-hero, if it's played right." The blonde hummed. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured, stroking the Speedster's cheek.

Barry sat up, expression sceptical. "Tell me, please."

The blonde smiled ruefully. "I have something I want to talk to you about, and I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Just dive in," he advised, bracing himself.

Arthur tugged him into a kiss, smirking as his Speedster leant into the touch with a moan. "Barry," he began, stroking the brunet's cheek again, "will you move in with me?"

He visibly brightened. "Yes!" he declared, wrapping his arms around the demigod's neck and leaning in for a kiss. "So how will this work?" he asked, curious and eager. "Do you want me to move into your room here, or somewhere outside of HQ?"

"How about we look for a place together?"

"Together?" he breathed. Arthur nodded, expression nervous. "That's even better!" he exclaimed, smile beatific. "Can we do that? I mean, with your duties?"

"It works when I stay here, I just need to be near an ocean, or ocean-access waters," he stated. "I was thinking Central City."

"Central City?" he repeated in a small voice.

The demigod nodded. "So you've got a small commute to visit your Dad," he stated, stroking Barry's cheek with a gentle thumb, "and there's the water access I need. There's even houses free right next to it."

Barry grinned. "You've already looked?"

"I wanted to make sure it was possible, both for criteria and budget, before I mentioned it. I didn't want you to get excited, and then realise it wasn't possible," he murmured.

Barry's expression softened. "You are _so_ sweet," he breathed, leaning in for another kiss. "Moving in will be easy," he stated. "But the difficult part will be keeping Bruce from paying for _everything_."

Arthur chuckled. "We'll just have to ask Clark and Diana to help rein him in. Although…" Barry's head tilted to the side. "We might want to discuss what we're _willing_ for him to pay for."

"You don't want to pay for everything?"

"I'm not so proud as to not accept help," he replied, linking their finger. "If I'm willing to make use of Clark and Diana's strength to help move in, then why not Bruce's money."

"Especially since it won't do his fortune any harm?" Barry finished for him.

Arthur nodded. "House itself is for us to pay."

"Of course," Barry replied immediately. "Why do you think I just stay here? I don't mind Bruce furnishing a room here for me, but I didn't want him to buy a place for me – especially since I'd never be able to pay him back."

"Furniture?"

"So long as it's not too lavish."

The demigod nodded his agreement. "Though I don't mind him getting us a decent TV," he added with a grin making Barry laugh. "Movers?"

"Absolutely."

"Decorators?"

"Well, it depends on the place we get. If we get somewhere that only needs a coat of paint, we can do that ourselves – or with the team's help. But if it needs major work, especially professional, I don't mind Bruce helping out. How about you?"

"So long as it's decent not lavish."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want mansion-standards in a three-bedroom house." He glanced at the demigod. "Arthur?"

"Yes baby?"

"I don't have much in the way of funds-"

Arthur gentle placed his fingers over Barry's lips. "Put what you can in, then it's funds from both of us. I don't mind that we're not putting in the same amount of money, do you?"

Barry shook his head with a smile. "Not if you don't."

"Nope," he said firmly. "And _both_ of our names will be on the lease."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry and Arthur were in the demigod's bed at HQ. The Speedster was astride the blonde's hips, panting and moaning as he slowly lowered himself onto Arthur's massive cock. The brunet let out a needy mewl as he bottomed out. "So full," he panted.

"You okay baby?" Arthur asked, concern plain in his eyes as he stroked Barry's cheek gently. The Speedster let out a whine, making the demigod chuckle wickedly. "Feeling needy?" he purred. His speedster nodded with another mewl, shifting ever so slightly. Arthur gripped Barry's hips and slowly helped him to rise, his own hips rising to meet him on the downstroke.

Barry whimpered. "Please," he whined.

"Sorry baby," he breathed. "Slow at first."

"But-"

"I know you're horny, and I _know_ you can heal any damage, but I _am not_ going to hurt you," he stated firmly. "_So_, the first round will be slow, and only once I'm sure you can take it, will I speed up. Okay?"

"Fine," he huffed, panting.

Arthur grinned. "Eager for me?"

"I've been waiting so long," he breathed needily, hands tracing the blonde's tattoos.

The demigod leant up and kissed his Speedster sweetly. Once he pulled back, he set a steady, gentle pace, sliding deep into his Speedster leisurely. "Just think how good it's going to feel when I slide this deep into you hard and fast," Arthur drawled. Barry gazed at him with need-filled eyes, moaning. "Cum for me Barry," he ordered roughly.

The Speedster tumbled over the edge with a wanton moan. "You didn't cum," he panted with a pout.

Arthur chuckled. "I want to make sure I can keep up with you."

"_You're_ the demigod," the brunet retorted breathily. "Shouldn't that be the other way 'round?"

"I've seen how quickly you bounce back – when you've got the energy," he added. He kissed his Speedster hungrily. "And I want the chance to play as much as we _both_ want," he murmured hotly. Barry let out another moan, already hard. "Ready for me baby?"

"Please," he whimpered.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Wow," Barry breathed, sweaty and exhausted but _thoroughly_ satisfied.

Arthur chuckled wickedly and tucked the Speedster against his side. "It won't always be _that_ intense," he warned. "We had a fair amount of tension built up _and_ had the time – and energy – for a marathon session, which won't always be the case-"

Barry leant up and silenced the demigod with a kiss. "I know," he stated with a smile. "But it'll still be enjoyable," he murmured, snuggling into the blonde's embrace. "Because you'll be touching me," he continued with yawn.

Arthur kissed the top of the Speedster's head. "Sleep baby," he encouraged, "I've got you."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry paused part-way through a stretch. "What did you just think of?" Arthur rumbled.

"Our honeymoon is over," he sighed.

The demigod laughed. "Yes, we're going to have company again," he acknowledged, rubbing noses with the Speedster, "but it's not going to effect us overmuch."

"You think?"

"We'll just cuddle outside of the bedroom, and still have privacy in here. And since Bruce sound-proofed my room, you can be as loud as you want baby."

Barry blushed. "Noted."

Arthur chuckled. "Want to enjoy the privacy we have left?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Please," he responded breathily.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"So this is the one?" Bruce asked. Arthur glanced at Barry and nodded. "Okay."

"Bruce," he said warningly.

"I'm not going to buy it, or pay the deposit," he added with a sigh. "But I can at least pull some strings to ensure it for you, can't I?"

"Thanks." Bruce strode off purposely and Arthur turned his attention to the Speedster at his side. "You like it then?"

"It's perfect," Barry breathed. "Unless-"

Arthur cut him off with a sweet kiss. "I like it too," he reassured, wrapping his arms around his Speedster. "It suits our needs, has plenty of room."

"Without being _too_ much room for us," Barry finished.

"Exactly." He rested his head atop the brunet's. "I can't wait to move in."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Barry looked around himself with a big smile on his face. "Happy baby?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arms around his Speedster from behind.

"Yeah," he replied brightly. He leant back against the demigod. "Our own place," he breathed with a grin.

"We've still got some things to do," he reminded.

"I know, we've got to unpack, and paint, and get furniture, but it's still _ours_ Arthur," he gushed, face lit up. He turned in the blonde's embrace and leant up for a kiss the demigod happily returned. He grinned up at the blonde once Arthur finally pulled back. "When is everyone getting here?"

Arthur sighed. "They should be here any minute."

"You wanted their help," he reminded. "And surely it's better to christen our new house once we've properly moved in?"

"You read my mind baby," he purred. "Tempting though it might be, you deserve better than bare floors," he continued firmly.

Barry gave him a light peck. "I've _slept_ on worse, but you're sweet," he spoke, eyes filled with warmth.

"We have company," Arthur stated seconds before the doorbell rang.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Arthur!" Barry cried excitedly, flinging himself at the demigod.

The blonde braced himself easily against his Speedster's weight and wrapped his arms around him. "Good news?"

"They're re-opening my Dad's case!"

"Yeah?" Arthur asked with a grin. His Speedster nodded vigorously. "Would this have something to do with the tests you've been doing lately?"

"Yes," he replied, snuggling into the demigod's warmth. "I was given over two dozen old cases to look into-"

"Over two dozen?" he repeated.

"Twenty seven," he corrected himself. "If I could look at the evidence in each case, and come to the correct conclusion – exact crime and perpetrator – then they would look into my Dad's case."

"Because now they have proof that you have an analytical mind, rather than a child's naïve insistence on his father's innocence."

"Yeah," he breathed, rubbing cat-like against the demigod's chest.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" Barry replied, pulling back enough so he could look up at Arthur.

"When your Dad's been proven innocent, why don't you ask him to come stay with us?"

"Really?" he breathed.

"Why do you think I was in insistent on the number of bedrooms? I wanted to make sure there was room for him to stay with us until he was on his feet. It's not exactly an easy transition at the best of times." He blushed at the adoring smile on his Speedster's face. "You love him, and I love you," he added with a shrug.

"I love you too Arthur," Barry stated and leant up to kiss the demigod sweetly. "And I am so glad I have someone in my life who not only cares about what happens to me, but goes to such lengths to make me happy," he said with an earnest smile.

Arthur stroked the Speedster's cheek, gently. "You deserve that and so much more," he stated.

"I'm happy with what I've got," he replied leaning into the touch.

"I realise our lives are kinda unpredictable, but would you spend the rest of our lives together?"

"I'd love to," he replied with a bright smile. "But you _do_ realise that Clark _and_ Bruce are going to insist on a wedding," he pointed out with a wicked grin.

"Well, I was gonna wait on proposing until your Dad was at least free to participate."

Barry laughed and leant against the demigod. "Whatever our lives will hold, I look forward to facing it with you."

Arthur leant his head atop his Speedster's. "Me too baby, me too," he breathed holding his Speedster close.


End file.
